warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Soft Wings That Flutter In Wind
Soft Wings That Flutter In Wind "Wind" is a spiky-furred, silvery-gray she-cat with mottled black tabby markings along her flanks and piercing reddish-amber eyes. Personality She is known to be a very violent and aggressive she-cat. She is very antagonistic, sometimes even instigating conflict with cats outside of the Tribe, be them tom or she-cat, and often being very brusque and rude or blunt to many of her own Tribe-mates. Her manner of speaking and acting is typically very crude and somewhat arrogant, as she is confident in her abilities and not afraid of telling anyone when she thinks they're being stupid or messing something up. However, despite being rather unpleasant and seemingly unstable, she knows who her enemies and allies are; she may act cold to her Tribe-mates, but she is downright brutal to her enemies, showing no mercy to anyone she believes to be threatening her Tribe. In battle, she is known to offer wide and eerie smiles as she brutally drives off and defeats enemies. She is very competitive and likes to be the best in things, hating when others look down on her or put themselves above her for any reason. She is very prideful, disliking the idea of others helping her or having to rely on others to achieve what she wants, sometimes going so far as to say she'd rather lose than win with the help of others. However, despite all of her negative traits, she does have a good heart; she is entirely devoted to her Tribe, intent on being a strong warrior and protecting her Tribe. Her motivations are somewhat selfish, as she is more interested in personal victory or gain than preserving the wellbeing of the Tribe as a whole at times, but at the end of the day she will fight tooth and nail to protect them, even if she acts rude towards them, or even genuinely dislikes them. Although seemingly irrational and hotheaded, she is also a very intelligent individual, capable of strategic thinking and often picking up concepts or techniques quickly and easily, some even labeling her as a natural genius. Despite all her pride and arrogance, she has somewhat fragile self-worth, her pride leading her to believe that losing a fight meant she isn't a good warrior, and the her confidence in herself fluctuating based on where she ends up struggling with things rather than naturally succeeding as she often does. She doesn't care to talk about her feelings more often than not, and will absolutely not share with anyone that she doesn't trust or care about, but if she gets comfortable enough around someone, she won't hesitate to be blunt. She's generally very private about all aspects of her life, but she isn't ashamed, and if she cares about someone she won't be afraid to say so in very frank terms, or show physical affection with them (even if that's usually a lot of playful roughhousing with her). It's very difficult to get close to her, however, because she generally has two ways of looking at cats: either she looks up to them, or she looks down on them, with pretty much no in between. She admires her Tribe's leader and the head cave-guard, as well as the head kit-mother and prey-hunter to a lesser extent, but pretty much everyone else she tends to see as beneath her, and a lot of times if anyone tries to "outdo" her, she'll see them as a threat and might act openly hostile to them. However, if you manage to strike a balance between the two, you could manage to become close to her - it would just take a lot of energy on your part, since she probably won't help you out much, if at all. Still, if you do manage to crack her shell, you'll have the most loyal and fiercely devoted cat you could imagine in your life, ready to defend you at the drop of a whisker. History The biggest and strongest out of her denmates as a kit, she strived to be the best from a young age. She was praised for being a natural fighter and destined cave-guard throughout her kithood, since she picked up on a lot of things just from watching cave-guards and to-be's around camp, and learned quickly once she became a to-be herself. Her pride was apparent even at a young age, and she never wanted to be outmatched, even developing some mild bullying behaviors in her younger seasons, though she eventually grew out of them. She focused more on fulfilling her duties and becoming the Tribe's "strongest cave-guard" (or perhaps even head cave-guard some day) than on making friends, and while she is no longer a bully, she still has no interest in being close with others or making amends with anyone she may have hurt in the past. Moodboards Character Link! Wind/Fox Link! Theme Song